


Force Dynamics

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Anri's summoned to a mission on Odessen, but the invitation is a lot more involved than she suspects.
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior/Lana Beniko/Anri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Force Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> For ImprobableIntellect! Art by raviollies (https://raviollies.tumblr.com/ and https://twitter.com/Raviolliess).

As apartments went, the building was nice but nondescript. 

Anri wouldn't have picked it out from any of the others if not for the coded message that invited her here. Of course someone like Lord Wrath knew how to hide in plain sight, although she still wasn't sure why Raven Squad was needed on Odessen here and now. Not that it mattered—she'd gotten this far by rolling with the punches, and being ready when everyone else was scrambling for their gear.

The security cipher she'd been provided worked without a single blip of protest, so Anri stepped inside, eyes sweeping the interior out of long-engrained habit. All the lights were on—it was almost friendly, domestic—and a very expensive bottle of bourbon sat next to two glasses on a smooth black counter. When Lana Beniko stepped into view, capturing one of the glasses in a circle of her slender fingers, Anri froze in place.

 _You're not Lord Wrath_ was the first thing on her tongue, but Anri stopped herself short. She liked Lana, although it was hard not to, considering the human made most commanding officer types come off like backwater cantina brawlers in comparison. There were countless rumors about Lana's relationship with Wrath, but considering her penchant for privacy, Anri had never been quite sure where the lines lay between them.

"You're a few minutes late," Lana said by way of greeting, pouring a healthy splash of bourbon into her glass. "Were you followed?"

"Uh, no." Anri blinked. She _was_ expected, but something about this didn't quite make sense. "Just took me a minute to figure out the right flat. You really live in this part of Odessen?"

"In a manner of speaking." With a graceful twist of her wrist, Lana filled the other glass as well. "We never got to share that other bottle, so I thought now would be the perfect opportunity."

Anri bit her tongue. She certainly didn't mind in theory, but disobeying orders to enjoy a drink could get her slapped down to the bottom of the ranks. "I'm supposed to be—"

"I know where you're supposed to be." Lana offered her the bourbon, nearly glowing amber in the glass. "But we're getting there."

It wasn't in her nature to trust, but she trusted Lana. For a Sith Lord, the human was very straightforward about her loyalties and standards. So long as those aligned, Anri knew that Lana wasn't walking her into a trap. If someone like Lana wanted her dead, she already would be. Which begged the question as to why the other woman _really_ wanted her here, and what in Ryloth's name it had to do with Lord Wrath.

She took the glass and the faint hint of tension in Lana's eyes faded. It wasn't quite a smile, but Anri was used to her subdued demeanor, and took it as a good sign when Lana crossed the room to a piece of art hanging on the wall. The painting was in classic Sith style, slashes of violent black and red brought into unity, winding deeper the longer the observer looked.

Save for the fact that a device inside swiftly scanned Lana's eyes, and the painting slid out of sight, revealing an open elevator. "If you would, Anri."

Now things were getting interesting. She stepped into the elevator with Lana, and the door closed silently before they started to rise. A hundred questions spun around Anri's head like a ship shy an engine, but she had no idea where to start. She had even less of an idea when the door slid open again, revealing a massive, opulent space.

 _This_ was what she'd expected from Lana. It wasn't extravagant or ostentatious, but everything in the room was perfectly smooth and clean, polished planes of metal and glass, cast in neutral colors save for the occasional accent of gold that matched the human's sharp eyes. Yet it was the figure on a luxurious gray couch that pulled Anri in, swift as a gravity well.

The woman was Chiss, with cool blue skin and short, dark hair cropped clean at the neck. Her vivid red gaze splintered between one biological eye and a synthetic piece with a heavy crimson lens, piercing Anri through and somehow deeply familiar. One hand had been severed at the wrist, but replaced by a fine Sith prosthetic, its steel fingers wrapped around a glass identical to the ones that she and Lana were carrying.

"Anri, this is Aethunn," Lana said, gesturing with her bourbon. "She's my fiancée."

Anri stopped with her drink halfway to her lips, throat tightening. Considering the liquor and the locale, she'd been halfway convinced that this was Lana's roundabout way of picking up their off-and-on flirting again, but now—

"I... I don't mean to be rude," Anri said, trying to cover her own embarrassment. "But I'm meant to be receiving orders from Lord Wrath. Even you bend the knee to them, Lana."

"Not as much you might expect," Aethunn quipped from the couch. "But don't worry, Major. You take your orders from _me_."

Her jaw dropped. That was where she had recognized the compound eye. Even without a black mask and full armor, its red lens was just the same. Aethunn exuded the confidence and competence of any Sith Lord, but Lord Wrath's charisma had a hotter edge, as if they—well, _she_ —could scorch away the galaxy with her gaze alone. Anri wanted to laugh, to joke that it was impossible, but she knew the truth down to her bones. They had gone through too much together for there to be any mistake.

"You're Lord Wrath." The words came out as a whisper before Anri downed her bourbon in a single swallow. It was so smooth the bottle had to be worth half her salary, and the heat blooming in her stomach was a steadying comfort. "How have you two been keeping this under wraps for so long?"

"She's very good at what she does," Lana chimed in, sweeping around the table to reach the couch. Lord Wrath— _Aethunn_ —tilted her head up in invitation, and Anri saw what almost looked like hesitation in Lana's eyes.

Lana wasn't a woman who hesitated. Yet the reason became clear when Aethunn kissed her, slender blue fingers framing the line of a pale jawline. It wasn't reluctance but a hint of embarrassment, the kind of exposure that sent heat rushing up the back of one's neck. Anri felt much the same, wishing she had a touch of the Force to refill her glass with a thought. She'd flirted with them both—Lana more, but still—while completely oblivious to the fact that the they were together.

The only saving grace was that both of them had returned the favor, but Anri didn't quite know what to make of that. She could only watch as Lana settled on the couch next to Aethunn, at once comfortable and intimidating. Even out of armor, far from the heat of battle, there was an inescapable aura of power coiled around each woman, and the combination of them side by side was devastatingly potent.

"So why am I here?" Anri asked, ignoring the way her pulse skipped. She really wanted a second drink, but something kept her from asking. If she was too intoxicated, then well—she was making an assumption or two.

"That's up to you," Lana said, shifting subtly as Aethunn's arm slipped around her shoulders. It was a reflexive but affectionate movement, although seeing someone touch Lana without a second's hesitation makes Anri bite her tongue. "Aethunn is concerned about my well-being."

"It's not that cold, Lana," Aethunn countered, giving her partner's shoulder a firm squeeze. "Half your life is hidden because of me. And that's not counting all the private intel."

"I assume no one knows you two are," Anri paused, then gestured with her empty glass for emphasis, "involved?"

"No, and that comes with more restrictions than I'd like." A deep, contemplative sigh followed from Aethunn. While Anri knew personally that her reputation as a ruthless warrior was well-deserved, her connection to Lana held a different sort of heat.

"Aethunn, perhaps we shouldn't—" Lana started.

"Lana _likes_ you," Aethunn interrupted, catching Anri's gaze and holding it. "More than likes, even. And I've heard the two of you flirt over comms plenty of times, when I wasn't seeing the proof for myself."

After so many years in the military, Anri had precise control over her lekku, subverting twitchy reflexes that gave too much away, or passing a coded message with a flick over one shoulder. Yet hearing one of the most powerful people in the galaxy casually declare that she'd heard Anri flirting with her _fiancée_ threatened to give everything away in a full-body rush of flustered adrenaline.

"It's mutual," Anri muttered, before realizing what she'd confessed aloud. "I mean—"

Instead of the Force choke she expected, Aethunn flashed her teeth in a smile. "I thought so. You're a lot of fun, Major."

Now she was flustered for an entirely different reason. Being under Aethunn's incisive gaze already tested her restraint, but what left Anri undone was the flash of longing in Lana's eyes, a split-second of true vulnerability. That admission of desire, however faint and swiftly swept away, said volumes.

Anri steeled herself. She didn't reach her rank by being a coward. "Are you asking me to keep her company instead of you?"

"Not _instead of_ ," Lana immediately intervened. "I want you both, and I think that's true for Aethunn as well. I won't speak for you, Anri."

"It's absolutely true," Aethunn added, amusement flaring through her natural eye. "And since the 'real' me is dead, it's not exactly bedding a subordinate, is it?"

"Would you really care if it was?" Anri said, then caught herself. This might have been a casual setting, but disrespect never went over well in Sith circles.

Much to her surprise, Aethunn shrugged. "Not particularly. But Lana has very strict personal standards, and I try to abide by them."

Lana herself stayed quiet, as if not to add more pressure to the conversation at hand, but Anri felt pinned by the other woman's golden gaze nonetheless. It didn't really matter who was in control when desire could be the great equalizer—at least behind closed doors.

Anri knew she could walk out the door and expect no reprisal. There had been no threats to her rank or status, merely an open offer and the taste of a rather intoxicating secret. She couldn't remember the last time she had some time to herself, much less the chance to spend it with anyone who had even half of Lana—or Aethunn's—appeal.

"I'm interested." Anri set her glass down on the table and took a step closer to the couch. "I think Lana needs to relax as much as I do."

The blonde opened her mouth to protest, but Aethunn interrupted by leaning in to whisper hot against one ear, "If she can read you like that now, darling, there's no point in arguing."

"You're incorrigible," Lana muttered, giving Aethunn a light push. Yet the rebuke was only an excuse for the human to rise from the couch, recovering her dignity with a spine of steel and straightened shoulders. "But I would love to help our guest _relax_."

It was in her nature to be daring, but Anri still wasn't sure where the surge of boldness that took her forward came from. She cupped Lana's cheek—it was softer than expected, heat jumping to her fingertips—and kissed the other woman on the mouth. 

Anri intended it to be brief, a prelude, but Lana's response was a white-hot rush of passion, returning the kiss hungry and deep. So much need simmered right under the surface, and after swallowing a moan of surprise, Anri closed the distance between their bodies, resting a hand on Lana's hip to keep her close.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Anri murmured against Lana's mouth.

"Too long," the human admitted, wrangling back a measure of restraint. "We should move to the bedroom before I forget myself."

"It's our apartment, Lana," Aethunn said with a knowing smile, sharp and teasing, "you can have sex anywhere you want."

"If you can get off my clothes before then, do your worst," Lana replied, voice flat. Yet face-to-face, Anri caught the playful glint in bright eyes—a dare by any other name. "But our bed is very nice."

Anri took that as encouragement to walk Lana back towards the far door, and the direction was welcomed with another kiss. They only paused for Lana to scan her hand and open the secure lock—of course she'd have every single room sealed off, even here—but it was enough of a pause for Aethunn to press against Anri's back.

The Chiss woman was a bastion of warm, dark strength, tempting Anri to sink into the contact and surrender. Yet she couldn't with Lana's hands making quick work of her jacket, pulling at the top underneath as she was dragged into the bedroom. Anri managed to get the drape of Lana's hood over her head before Aethunn's fingers seized her belt, unbuckling it with a soft click. They had to pause just long enough to get her out of her boots, uniform trousers yanked down to Anri's knees in the next breath.

“I get where we’re going here and I’m certainly enjoying myself, but—" Anri was interrupted by the rasp of Aethunn's teeth against her bare shoulder, the following caress against her lekku almost stealing speech entirely. "Mm! I want Lana to go first.

"And why is that?" Aethunn whispered, breath a hot tease along golden skin as she made work of the clasp holding Anri's bra together.

"You're our guest," Lana added, although she certainly didn't complain when Anri made swift work of her robe, letting it fall in a dark halo around pale ankles.

"A guest that wants to show some appreciation for a woman who's clearly waited a long time for this," Anri quipped, eyes sweeping over Lana's body.

While the human's outfit had fallen in line with her usual conservative blacks, what was underneath had a completely different bent. A black, silken camisole covered Lana from shoulder to thigh, but 'covered' was a generous word when the weave was nearly transparent, framing full breasts and the taut line of her stomach rather than offering any concealment. Her nipples were studded with silver piercings and hard enough to peak the fabric, betraying Lana's need more than words ever would.

“She wants to watch you unravel just like I do, Lana,” Aethunn teased from behind.

The blonde's composure melted again, just for a blink. Anri was close enough to see when Lana bit her lip. “I’d be hard pressed to refuse such... generosity.”

It was tempting to laugh at her keeping up the formality, but if anyone could manage a straight face through a threesome, Anri wagered that Lana Beniko would make the top of the list. "Then let's get you on that very nice bed."

As soon as Lana sat back on the edge of luxurious red sheets, Anri shucked the rest of her uniform, trousers and underwear ending up in a haphazard pile on top of Lana's robe, which was quickly buried by Aethunn's more casual wear. Anri climbed onto the bed—it really _was_ nice, sinking under her weight like the finest pilot seats in the fleet—and behind Lana, following the temptation she'd had the moment the lingerie was revealed.

A moan escaped Lana's lips as Anri cupped her breasts, warm curves tipped with cool metal, and the sound made her shiver. It wasn't a sound she ever pictured the other woman making before—warm and throaty, encouraging more—because even her idle fantasies about Lana put the Sith Lord in a position of power, taking with the same precision she enacted on everything else. Finding out that Lana was far more flexible in reality left a heavy throb of arousal pulsing between Anri's legs.

She would have expected the same from Lord Wrath, but out of mask and armor, Aethunn clearly showed no hesitation when it came to kneeling between Lana's thighs, the steel fingers of her right hand offering a fond stroke from hip to knee. "A little wider, love."

Anri felt the heat rush up the back of Lana's neck, even as she obeyed. "You never call me that in front of anyone else."

Aethunn's crimson eye flickered upward as she teased the hem of Lana's camisole up past her hips, exposing blonde curls. "Is that a problem?"

"Not with her," Lana admitted after a soft gasp, turning her head to capture Anri's mouth in a deeper, more insistent kiss.

Anri returned it with fervor, the words sinking in like they'd been tattooed across her skin. She'd accepted this might be a fun—if wild—one night stand, but it seemed like Lana's feelings went even deeper than that. Good to know.

"Is there anything you don't enjoy?" Anri murmured against Lana's lips.

She felt a smile, then the answer: "Stopping."

That was an invitation if she ever heard one. Anri used it as an immediate excuse to tug the straps of Lana's camisole down, removing the barrier between pale breasts and her questing hands. Lana let out an encouraging hiss between her teeth as she toyed with the slender bar framing each nipple, then a much louder moan. Anri chalked that up to the movement of Aethunn's head between Lana's thighs, followed by the slick sound of her being parted open.

"You're so wet already." Aethunn's voice had a low, rich rasp, darkly satisfied, but her next words were to Anri. "She's been needing this a while."

"I can tell," Anri whispered, giving Lana's breast a rougher squeeze while her other hand started to delve lower.

"Will the both of you quit teasing—" Lana's protest was cut off by a hard suck from Aethunn, and Anri chuckled when Lana arched her back, eager for more.

"I'm not teasing," Anri whispered against the curve of Lana's throat, fingers gliding past blonde curls, "I think you're just hungry for it."

Thankfully Aethunn caught onto what she was doing without so much as a comment. Muscle flexed as Aethunn hooked her arms under Lana's thighs, draping them wide over her shoulders, and allowing the room for Anri to start stroking Lana's clit in slow, tight circles. Aethunn's mouth worked just below, sucking and kissing at Lana's folds before thrusting inside, deep as she could possibly go.

The dual shocks of pleasure made Lana quiver from head to toe, hands reaching desperately for purchase, some sort of balance. She found it by gripping the back of Aethunn's head, fingers sinking into black hair, with the other stroking and groping along Anri's lekku. It was deeply distracting, but Anri found her focus by biting at the shoulder right beneath her lips, subtly quickening the pace of her own fingers.

She could tell Lana was making every attempt to be quiet, but for once, the human's resolute will crumbled. Sharp inhales transformed into needy gasps, moans collapsing into something close to a whimper, and whenever Lana tried to buck or shift her hips, Aethunn's unyielding grip was there to keep her in place. Anri reveled in how utterly slick Lana was under her fingers, the firm swell of Lana's clit responding to every hint of contact.

Lana surrendered to orgasm with a shaky breath, head lolling back against Anri as her spinearched into a graceful curve, stealing every bit of friction she could from the hand and mouth working at her in tandem. Aethunn didn't stop right away; Anri heard the slow licks that followed, drawing out Lana's bliss until the human was nearly limp in their arms, fighting to catch her breath.

 _Relentless_ was the only word Lana mumbled that Anri could make out, but Aethunn's low, intimate laugh made her suspect the Chiss had heard even more. She withdrew her hand just an inch, smearing slick arousal across Lana's skin. It wasn't quite leaving a mark, but Anri liked the look of it anyway, and kept an arm snug around Lana's ribs so she'd stay upright as Aethunn rose to her feet. 

"Now that was fun." Aethunn's vivid eye locked with Anri's; even after what they'd done to Lana, the heat there still blazed. "I think it should be your turn once Lana... recovers."

"I'm fine," Lana muttered, stubborn as ever as she straightened, shifting back to take up more of the bed. "And I concur."

Anri had all of a second to react before she was pushed against the pillows, back meeting the smooth line of the sheets. Aethunn conquered her mouth in a deep kiss, and she could taste Lana on those full and wicked lips. It was something to savor, although the strong hands spreading her knees wide also made for a potent distraction. Lana's grip veered on possessive, exploring her from thigh to calf like she intended to memorize every inch. Knowing Lana, she might have been.

"Gorgeous," Lana whispered, kissing a hot line down Anri's stomach. "Are you ready for me?"

The question made Anri shiver—if she wasn't already aching for it, Lana's words would have done the trick all on their own. "I'm ready for both of you."

"I knew this was a good idea," Aethunn remarked, her left hand curling around one of Anri's lekku. "How do you like these played with?"

It was hard to think, much less answer, when Lana licked another slick stripe down the seam of her thigh, but somehow Anri managed. "Gently, but... a lot."

Aethunn answered with a slow, full stroke down the striped length, and Anri gasped, the rush of bliss igniting silver stars at the edge of her vision. Lana's lips found her clit an instant after, kissing where she was most sensitive, and Anri moaned low in her throat. She was suddenly more sympathetic to Lana's struggles a moment ago—how was she supposed to focus on _anything_ when every touch felt so good, her nerves singing ecstasy between the twin strokes of tongue and fingers.

She distantly felt Aethunn's other hand shift, and had enough wherewithal to notice synthetic fingers gripping the back of Lana's neck, urging her forward. The fact that Aethunn was encouraging this with a show of power made Anri groan, the muscle in her thighs flexing hard before Lana urged them back down, keeping her spread wide open. Lana's tongue looped between slow circles and faster strokes, dipping inside every so often as if to prove how unbelievably wet Anri had become.

There was no way she was going to last. In other circumstances, that might have been embarrassing, but Anri would have liked to meet the person who had any kind of restraint when two of the most powerful people in the galaxy were dedicated to making them come. She clenched tight around the tip of Lana's tongue, needing just a little more, and was rewarded with two slender fingers slipping inside her to the knuckle.

Anri gasped a curse, the sound spiking high in her throat when Aethunn's teeth roughly grazed her neck, in sharp contrast to the slow but constant strokes over her lekku. Lana's lips surrounded her clit, sucking as both fingers curved just so, and the waves of pleasure building in Anri's body crashed all at once. Her hips rolled forward out of instinct, bliss filling her body with delightful, searing heat that drove every thought out of her head but _more_.

She came back to herself gasping and dazed, collapsed completely against the pillows and the brace of Aethunn's arm. Lana left a wet, tender kiss along the inside of her thigh before sitting up, golden eyes keen and sated. "That was even better than I imagined."

"You fantasized about me?" Anri asked, eyes widening a little. Usually she wouldn't be so impertinent, but pleasure left her tongue loose.

"She did. Well, does. How do you think I discovered our mutual... interest?" Aethunn was the one who answered, baring her teeth in a smile. "Although if either of _you_ are interested—"

"Switch places with her, Anri," Lana said, voice firm with command. Her bright eyes were focused on Aethunn, and that needed no translation.

The Chiss' powerful frame slotted between the two of them on the bed, back against the headboard and knees draped open. Anri lay against Aethunn's right slide, dropping an brief kiss against one blue shoulder as her fingers tapered down the hard-earned muscle of the other woman's arm, stopping when she reached the metal frame of the prosthetic.

"Can you feel anything through this?" she asked, fingertips stroking along the top steel prong.

"Mild electrical sensation," Aethunn admitted, although that keen and hungry glint had entered her gaze once more. "But I'd rather have your hands elsewhere."

Any other comment was stolen by Lana cupping Aethunn's jaw and luring her into a deep kiss. Anri took the opportunity to mark the column of her throat with subtle bites and the graze of teeth, smiling to herself when Aethunn gripped her knee, hard. She hooked her calf over Aethunn's to drag her legs wider and heard a murmur of approval from Lana, whose hands had cupped both breasts, fingers seeking the jewelry that framed each dark nipple in intricate silver circles. The response was immediate, dragging a moan from low in Aethunn's throat.

Anri teased her fingers down Aethunn's ribs, then across the planes of muscle in her stomach, which flexed on contact. It didn't seem purposeful; from the roughly drawn-in breath above, Aethunn's desire was getting the better of her. Even if the Empire's Wrath could control the look on her face, the rest of her body spoke in a hundred other ways. 

It only got louder when one of Lana's hands joined hers, following the path to the apex of Aethunn's thighs where she was glistening slick, folds swollen and a warm, inviting blue. A feather-light caress from Anri parted her open, and earned a sound of pleasure trapped low in Aethunn's throat. 

"If the two of you have been plotting to kill me, I suppose this is the way I'd prefer to go," Aethunn muttered.

Lana laughed softly. It was a rare, beautiful sound, flush with almost mischievous intent. "I only wanted to torture you a little, my love."

Anri felt Lana's fingers brush against her own as the human started to weave slow circles around Aethunn's clit, teasing just over the hood. The response was another throaty groan, and Anri encouraged it by stroking around and between Aethunn's folds, gathering wetness at her fingertips before they delved lower to Aethunn's entrance. She didn't even have to ask permission—at the briefest contact, Aethunn rolled her hips forward, taking two fingers inside with ease.

Cool synthetic fingers framed the back of Anri's neck and pulled her into a kiss, deep and lingering, as Aethunn's hips rocked more insistently. Anri welcomed the movement with a deeper thrust, finding her rhythm as Lana kept her attention centered on Aethunn's clit. Each time there was a blissful spike of sensitivity, Anri felt it in the tight clench of muscle around her fingers, heard the moans building with a subtle vibration in Aethunn's throat.

"More," Aethunn murmured against her mouth, and Anri was more than happy to obey, slipping in a third finger beside the first two and curling them all the next time she sank to the knuckle.

The grip against her nape tightened, although Aethunn was stolen away for another kiss by Lana, who kept her touch careful but constant, never letting the building surge of pleasure fade, even for a second. Aethunn's arm flexed around Lana's back, short nails digging into pale skin, and Lana's delighted laugh returned before the next circle of her fingers went quick and firm.

Anri felt Aethunn's orgasm in a hot frisson of need, every squeezing pulse trying to draw her in as deep as she could go. Aethunn moaned, hips nearly coming up off the bed before Lana pinned them back down, her thigh keeping Aethunn's knee held against the sheets. Arousal dripped past Anri's knuckles as she continued to thrust, refusing to stop until Aethunn sagged back against the headboard, eye half-lidded as she pieced her composure back together.

"Feeling better?" Lana asked, and if Anri had to bet, she'd put good credits on the human's underlying tone being _smug_. 

"This sort of torture would make you very popular in certain circles," Aethunn joked, but followed the comment with a hard kiss to Lana's lips before turning to do the same to Anri. "And how about you, Major? Have we convinced you to stay the night?"

"Was that your plan all along?" Anri grinned. "I think I was convinced about twenty minutes back, if we're being honest."

"Good," Lana declared, golden eyes locking with Anri's. "Then I hope you won't mind if I indulge myself."

Said indulgence took half the night and then some, before Anri was too exhausted to do anything but drape herself over Lana's body, with Aethunn curled up protectively against their sides. Anri had one hand linked with Aethunn's, although as consciousness faded in and out, she had a distant realization of the weight there slipping away.

It wasn't until she registered the soft tap of a datapad some time later that she managed to rouse herself completely, looking up to see Lana's fingers sweeping across the screen. Lana acknowledged her with a kiss to the top of the head, then continued to type.

"What are you doing?" Anri muttered against Lana's shoulder, too comfortable to move. "Don't tell me you're answering reports in bed."

"Far from it," Lana answered. "I'm composing my thoughts, that's all."

Despite her best efforts, Anri couldn't help a grin. "Do you journal every time you have good sex?"

A rush of chagrin made itself clear in the split-second tension of Lana's spine before she let out a somewhat imperious huff. "No. If you truly have to know, I was writing poetry. It's one of my few hobbies."

That was both amusing and deeply flattering in any number of ways, so Anri resisted the urge to tease further. "Will you show me when it's done?"

"Perhaps." One of Lana's hands left the datapad, offering a fond caress from Anri's nape down between her shoulder blades. "Aethunn always memorizes the verse and then quotes it to me when I least expect it."

A smile tugged at Anri's mouth again. "That's sweet, actually."

"In her way, yes." Lana admitted, then drew in a deep, contemplative breath. "I was hoping to have more than the night with you, Anri. That this could... go somewhere."

"Do you think it can?" Anri asked, sitting up so she could look Lana in the eyes. "Because I'm willing, but I don't want to get in the way."

"It won't. Aethunn and I have already discussed that at length." Lana's gaze flickered towards the distant bathroom door, and Anri suddenly put two and two together as to where the sound of flowing water was coming from. "But she can tell you herself, if you like."

As if summoned, Aethunn appeared in the doorway, still gloriously naked. "A bath comes first, I think. I've found a good soak does wonders for conversation."

Anri was inclined to agree, if only to save herself from the inevitable sore muscles that came from satisfying two women at once. Yet it was the brief kiss from Lana that truly convinced her, and the light press of Aethunn's hand against her back when they approached the tub, absent-minded displays of affection that made this feel like more than a tumble in the sheets.

She could get used to this—permanently.

—


End file.
